


The Omega Glory

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, The Omega Glory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: A little extra scene from the episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FawnoftheWoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [La gloria de Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639382) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



“Spock!” McCoy looked up in surprise. “What you doing back here? I cleared you for duty an hour ago.”

“I came to acknowledge your attempt to defend my possession of a heart to the Yangs. It was most unexpected.”

McCoy dropped his gaze.

“Yeah, well, only I get to call you heartless.”

“Yet you are most qualified to testify I do have a heart.”

McCoy reached out to Spock’s side to feel its beat.

“240 bpm” he commented.

“It is not there,” Spock corrected reaching out to touch McCoy’s chest. “It is here.”

McCoy’s eyes shone.

“You old romantic, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the delightful Fawn of the Woods to do with as you will.


End file.
